


These Roads We Walk in Solitude

by Aamalie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamalie/pseuds/Aamalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the path he chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Roads We Walk in Solitude

Riku walks the path of darkness.

It was not a road he was meant to follow, but it is the one he chose. The inky black stains his heart, but he does not let it consume him. Instead, he consumes it and looks to the light because he knows the night cannot exist without the day.

Sora is the light, and he holds the key to that bright trail from which Riku once turned away.

Riku crawls from the pitch and into oblivion, stumbling and standing and making his way upwards and out to his _friend-brother-something_ and hopes that maybe darkness can light will one day meet in a place called twilight.

Maybe then, he thinks, eyes too-gold closing in momentary peace, they can walk together in a radiant paradise under a moon that never was.


End file.
